


you got my back / you know i got you

by persephhoney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Drabble, Friendship, Hugs, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Ice Skating, Introspection, M/M, Young Victor Nikiforov, are they friends or boyfriends YOU DECIDE, ice pigeon, mention of anxiety, performance pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney
Summary: It was bright out on the ice. Almost as bright as Viktor's daydreams.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	you got my back / you know i got you

**Author's Note:**

> good morning ice gays and theys! how are you feeling? it's good to be back! 
> 
> I present to you a drabble after months of zero writing activity in my corner of the internet. the teaser trailer has summoned me and i am reporting for duty.
> 
> the title of this drabble comes from "Physical" by Dua Lipa. idki just thought that song had viktor and chris vibes. i do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> comments and kudos give me the will to live xx

Viktor was nervous. No, he was beyond nervous. He was terrified. It seemed as though it didn’t matter how many times he did this, it never got easier. This had been the moment he had been waiting for, it was what he had been working towards. That’s the thing, though. The way he moved about the ice showed just how hard he’d been working and not in the best way. Coach has been telling him for months now to wipe the serious look off his face when he skates, to stop thinking about the next move and just… _ move _ . Loosen up. He still wasn’t sure how he was supposed to do that, it didn’t make any sense. If anything, thinking about how he wasn’t supposed to think just made it worse. Sure, he was already at the top of his game but where was he supposed to go from here but down? 

Chris, at least, had told him the opposite. Chris had said that Viktor made everything look effortless and coaches have to say those things. They had to make critiques, it was their job. He must be doing great if all that his coach picked on was his facial expression. He wasn’t sure if it were true or if he was just being Chris. Sweet, lovely Chris. Regardless of if his friend was being genuine or not though, he inhaled a shaky breath as he stepped out onto the rink, unsure if he could convince his audience that this was easy. 

It was bright out on the ice. Almost as bright as his daydreams, you know the ones. The ones where the hotels were fancy and the champagne was free? Coach didn’t approve of these daydreams. Viktor thought perhaps  _ he _ could be the one who needed to loosen up. 

The sound of his own name being announced brought him out of his own thoughts, shortly followed by the phantom shadow of a bird flying out of the corner of his eye. A  _ pigeon?  _

He didn’t have time to unpack that right now. The pigeon’s presence, nor its symbolism. He remembered hearing once that pigeons were good omens. Or, were they bad omens? It didn’t matter. This was exactly what coach meant when he said he thinks too much.

His body moved almost on its own accord when the music started to play, which he was thankful for. Months of moving to the same rhythm and beat did that to a person. The lights of the arena seemed to fade away as he glided, blades cutting into the ice beneath him. 

The lights didn’t really fade, of course. It was a good sign though, that his mind almost flicked a switch just at the right time, making him feel as though he was alone at his home rink, nobody else watching. That was the mindset he needed to be in to win. 

Winning gold was all he wanted, next to a soft hug. Winning was a little more rewarding, he had to admit. But still, he craved both. 

The routine, he felt, came to a close too quickly. His routine was over just as it always was but the adrenaline was flowing. It was a mix of anxiety and excitement and it rampant. He had just gotten so lost inside his own mind and body that time had seemingly melted away from him. He hoped he did the routine correctly. He honestly wasn’t sure that he had. He wasn’t even entirely aware that he was finished until the cheers started and flowers began to sprinkle and float down onto the ice surrounding him. Watching the playback was going to be a foreign experience, then. 

Chris was there waiting for him as he made his way off the ice. The hug he gave him was much needed. Relief. Viktor panted, catching his breath as he clung to his friend and became more rationally aware of the way his sweat made his costume stick to every inch of his body in the most unpleasant way. Gross. He hoped Chris didn’t notice. 

Regardless, Viktor was so grateful for Chris’ presence. He was comfort, he was encouragement, he was fun. The look on his face as they pulled away from each other was all wide-eyes and smiles as if he had just seen the best routine of his short life. Again, Viktor wasn’t’ sure that was actually what Chris thought. But, it was nice knowing he had that effect on at least one person today. He hoped the judges felt the same way. 

“That was stunning,” Chris gushed. 

Viktor smiled and took Chris’s hand as they made their way to the kiss and cry. 

“Thanks,” Viktor replied still a little breathless. 

He was glad that in a strange place and a new country such as this, he had Chris who was just as warm and familiar and comforting as his smile. 


End file.
